Daniel The Typhlosion's bed accident
by explorertotodile
Summary: When Daniel gets stuck in his bed by a metal wall,  he has to go to the toilet! Will he be able to hold it? Contains Omorashi!


Daniel the Tyspholsion's bed accident

I am Daniel, a 15 year old male Tyspholsion, one time I wet the bed and I will tell you all about it!

9:00am  
>my eyes opened. I tried to get out of bed but couldn't as there was a metal wall. I had been put in solitary. I tried to get out but failed. Dad came in, he was a Charizard, Mom had gone off to Hawaii, I asked him what the fuck was going on, and he said "You're mom told me not to let you out of bed today. So I hope you 1, don't wet the bed, 2, moan about hunger and 3, melt the metal. If you need to pee, write to me and put it down the letterbox okay?" I agreed. Before he left he gave me my Cereal, Coco Pops. What else would it be? Anyway my bed had a thin blanket so getting it wet made a wet patch.<p>

10:00am  
>I wrote to Dad to bring me my Macbook Pro, It ran Snow Leopard and it had Permanent Internet. My Dad did so.<p>

12:00am  
>I laid on my stomach as I played on My Macbook Pro. It was fun. Dad came in and said to me "You're Mom says if you wet the bed you will have to clean it then you will have to do this again." I still agreed with Dad. He gave me my dinner, it was Pot Noodle.<p>

12:30am  
>I put my Macbook Pro away on the floor under my bed and after that, I decided to nap a little. Then I felt a little twinge in my bladder, It wasn't too bad so I went back to sleep.<p>

1:00pm  
>I felt another twinge in my bladder as I jolted back awake. My dad came back; he said "Got to pee yet son?" I said no. As I thought I could manage a little longer, in which is one of the main reasons why I wet the bed. After he left I decided to wait until bedtime to do so.<p>

2:00pm  
>I got out a magazine and started reading it, the pain in my bladder started to worsen, I shifted my weight left and right and squirmed and fidgeted in bed. "Oh crap, just until bedtime wouldn't hurt." It was really had to focus on the magazine.<p>

3:00pm  
>I fell asleep. A wave of pressure attacked my bladder as soon as I fell asleep. I checked for any saturation's in my bed, none at all. "Shit, I'm not gonna make it dry if I don't do something." I said as I looked everywhere for paper. There was a paper generator and it said<p>

AT SIX O'CLOCK

4:00pm  
>I grabbed my crotch as I twisted and turned in bed. I couldn't show my face to dad like this. And i couldn't let it go either. "Come on now hurry up Please!" I said as I squirmed and fidgeted.<p>

5:00pm  
>A spurt of pee escaped out of my grip and crawled down my thighs and saturated my bed a little.<p>

"N-no! Not now!" I said as i saw a saturation in my bed, If I hadn't asked before i wouldn't had risked wetting the bed at all.

5:30pm  
>I stood up for a stretch, then My bladder mucsules retracted as a small stream of pee escaped my grip, the saturation under my feet was the size of a football.<p>

6:00pm  
>The Paper came, 5 sheets. I had to use all five to write to pull this off. First i made a misspelling, second i tore it up by mistake, third my writing was too bad to make out and forth i let a stream of pee out by mistake and saturating the sheet of paper and the bed,<p>

8:00pm

Bedtime, and I wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer, Tea and supper was agonizing to eat, I let out two spurts each minute, Dad came in, I hid all but my head to keep it secret, "OKAY, LET ME GO TO THE TOILET NOW! I'M GOING TO WET MYSELF ANY SECOND OR MINUTE!" Dad said "Okay!" But he left, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Dad is a little deaf. So I was going to wet myself whenever I liked it or not.

12:00pm

I couldn't hold it much longer, i stood up to check the time, I moved to the middle of my bed then I turned the lights on, my floodgates bashed open and pee gushed out of me, I had wet myself, I spent until 5am emptying.

5:01am

The tsunami of pee ended. The puddle was a joke, flooded my whole bed, the bottom of my feet were drenched as my hands. Luckily the blanket covered it all.

THE END


End file.
